nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gäste von Sukiyanen
Hier die Liste aller Gäste von Sukiyanen seit dem 14. Februar.2002. 2002 #'14.Februar: '''Shadow Boy, Sayuri Hagiwara, Color of Flower #'21.Februar:' Atan Nimon, Kazunari Hagiwara #'28.Februar:' Boys, Benameta JaJoda #'07.März:' Butterfly Night, Styling ''(Butterfly Night vs. Styling) #'14.März:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Hesa Tiwolas, Girls Style (Sayuri Hagiwara Historie) #'21.März:' Hey Boys, Complex Lovely #'28.März:' Mera, Mejo, Woni #'04.April:' Schura Boys, Tokyo Room #'11.April:' Siranja Nalujana #'18.April:' Honda Music Group Trainees (Temperature, Soccer Boys, Popcorn Night) #'25.April:' Shadow Boy, Color of Flower (Color of Flower Performed Namida) #'02.Mai:' Pino, Hensch und Shona #'09.Mai:' Kandy & Harumi #'16.Mai:' 3*2 #'23.Mai:' Boys, Shadow Boy'' (Boys vs. Shadow Boy)'' #'30.Mai:' Sharon Yuki, Tsubasa Takizawa #'06.Juni:' Chris Janikum, Bluly Ilos #'13.Juni:' Kazunari Tokio, Kazunari Hagiwara, Sayumi Hagiwara #'20.Juni:' Lu- Wig Mesa, Medi Beluschwa, Katzuya Mitsui, Sayuri Hagiwara #'27.Juni:' Henry, Gus- Tilades, Will, Sayuri Hagiwara #'04.Juli:' Sky2Hell #'11.Juli:' Familie Terrible Cast, 200 Familie Terrible Episode #'18.Juli:' Styling #'25.Juli:' Hey Boys 7O #'01.August: '''Girls Style #'08.August:' Kabum Girls; Kendra, Melawena Schiwa, Tera Nita, Beela Tewa, Sisina #'15.August: Boys, Bluly Ilos (Last Bluly Ilos Auftritt) #'''22.August: Schura Boys, Underground #'29.August:' Honda Music Group Trainees (Quark, MR-J TM O, The World) #'05.September:' Siranja Nalujana, Benameta JaJoda, Sayuri Hagiwara #'12.September:' Hela Minatas, Chocolate Extreme #'19.September:' Color of Flower (Baby Time) #'26.September:' Chris Janikum, Haruka Fujio #'03.Oktober:' Girls Style, Boys #'10.Oktober:' Trainees Soccer Boys vs. Temperature #'17.Oktober:' OnnO, Familie Hagiwara #'24.Oktober: 'Morning Dream Girls #'31.Oktober: '''Lang Twins #'07.November:' Tachi Domoto vs. Yugi Honda #'14.November:' Tachi Domoto, Styling, Color of Flower ''(Audition Aufruf 3rd Generation) #'21.November:' Hey Boys vs. Hey Boys 7O #'28.November:' Jonny and the Pitch Stones #'05.Dezember:' Don´t Stop #'12.Dezember: '''MoonKids, Sharon Yuki, Tsubasa Takizawa, Sayuri Hagiwara #'19.Dezember: Pajami Party #'''26. Dezember: Sayuri Hagiwara, Color of Flower, Temperature 2003 #'02.Januar:' Handy Ring Ton #'09.Januar:' SmileWay #'16.Januar:' Watashi #'23.Januar:' Mera, Mejo, T.J.C #'30.Januar: '''Soccer Boys, Boys, Hey Boys, Hey Boys 7O, OnnO #'06.Februar:' Styling, Siranja Nalujana #'13.Februar: Sayuri Hagiwara, Shadow Boy #'''20.Februar: Kazunari Tokio, Kazunari Hagiwara #'27.Februar:' Friends, Schura Boys #'06.März:' Petrus, Jelura Meschinerea #'13.März:' Color of Flower; 3rd Generation Special #'20.März: 'Honey Peace, Love Moon #'27.März: 'Party Party #'03.April: 'Afternoon Break #'10.April:' Love Song Group #'17.April:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Temperature #'24.April:' Color of Flower #'01.Mai: '''Fantasie 2, Cast Special #'08.Mai:' Tachi Domoto Family #'15.Mai: HmG Trainees #'22.Mai: '''Karaoke Battle Sharon Yuki, Sayuri Hagiwara, Tsubasa Takizawa #'29.Mai: The 3rd Generation (from Generation S) #'05.Juni: '''The 2nd Generation ''(from Generation S) #'12.Juni:' The 1st Generation (from Generation S) #'26.Juni:' Handy Ring Ton, We´re ALIVE #'03.Juli:' Sho Satinama, Tsubasa Takizawa, Complex Lovely #'10.Juli:' The WORLD, Experts #'17.Juli:' Familie Terrible Cast #'24.Juli: '''Color of Flower #'31.Juli: Minami Natsujaki, Aika Tanaka, Jonny and the Pitch Stones #'''07.August: East and West, Siranja Frances, Beela Tewa #'14.August: '''Morning Dream Girls #'21.August:' Girls Generation TV #'28.August': CARTOON Gang, Mera, Mejo, Woni #'04.September:' Hagiwara Clan #'11.September:' Soul Generation, DOCTORS #'18.September:' R.T.V.DDE, Siranja Nalujana #'25.September:' Dinda, Soccer Boys, MR-J TMO #'02.Oktober:' Benameta JaJoda, Morning Dream Girls #'09.Oktober:' Kiss Me, The LAST TIME #'16.Oktober:' Melewana Shiwa, Tachi Domoto, Yugi Honda #'23.Oktober:' Girls Generation S #'30.Oktober: Soccer Boys, Hey Boys, Hey Boys 7O #'''06.November: SmileWay, Don´t Stop #'13.November:' OnnO, All Saints #'20.November:' Kanna, Sonne N. Stern, Steffanos Paulus Tomas #'27.November:' Rina from Chocolate, TED 95 Girls, #'04.Dezember:' Morning Dream Girls #'11.Dezember': Boys, Styling #'18.Dezember:' Newa Newa Tesa, Sakura, Sindrama Shina, Suki, Hana Stella #'25. Dezember:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Color of Flower, Temperature 2004 #'01.Januar:' Kandy & Harumi, Steffanos Paulus Tomas #'08.Januar: 'CARTOON Gang, LaLaLa #'15.Januar:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Color of Flower, Shadow Boy 100 Anniversary #'22.Januar:' Tatü, TED95 Girls #'29.Januar:' THE LAST TIME #'05.Februar:' Color of Flower: 4th Generatin Special #'12.Februar: '''Temperature, Sayuri Hagiwara, Shadow Boy #'19.Februar:' R.T.V.DDE, Butterfly Night #'26.Februar:' Boys, Schura Boys #'04.März: CooNan, Soccer Boys, Temperature #'''11.März: Sho Satinama, Party Party #'18.März: '''Honey Peace, HmG Trainees #'25.März:' Handy Ring Ton, Check Down #'01.April:' DOCTORS, L.O-W-T #'08.April: PARTY PARTY PARTY #'''15.April: Color of Flower Sub- Units Special: Sayuri Hagiwara Debut #'22.April: '''SmileWay, Bus Stop, Love & Change #'29.April:' Dance Unit: Class Return, Sayuri Hagiwara #'06.Mai:' BanBoom #'13.Mai: Orange of Flower, Blue of Flower #'''20.Mai: Yellow of Flower, Red of Flower, CooNan #'27.Mai:' Colo of Flower Audition Report, Mejo, Woni, Mera #'03.Juni:' Soccer Boys, Jonny and the Pitch Stones, Shadow Boy #'10.Juni: '''Temperature #'17.Juni: Color of Flower (The Next Special) #'24.Juni: '''Love Song Group, Ohh~~Baby #'01.Juli: 'Petrus, Friends, Watshi #'08.Juli: 'Sky2Hell, Siranja Nalujana #'15.Juli: Allstars from Fambranche, Familie Terrible Cast #'22.Juli:' Tamborine, Styling, All Saints #'29.Juli: 'MASSUU, Tibo No, Storm #'05.August:' Morning Dream Girls, Color of Flower #'12.Augsut: '''Tempertaure, Soccer Boys, THE WORLD, Dreamy #'19.Augsut:' Experts, Complex Lovely #'26.Augsut:' Onno, Hey Boys ''(Last Apparences) #'02.September:'MR-J TMO, Boys #'09.September: '''Color of Flower #'16.September: BanBoom #'23.September: '''Shadow Boy Day #'30.September: Styling #'07.Oktober:' Color of Flower: 5th Generation Special #'14.Oktober: '''3*2, Kandy & Harumi #'21.Oktober:' Atan Nimon, Feather, Erinda ''(Debüt) #'28.Oktober:' Tokyo Room, Schura Boys #'04.November:' Ding Sching Sho, Chris Janikum #'11.November:' Morning Dream Girls, V.iRgin L.Ove #'18.November:' Don´t Stop Love, DDTVW #'25.November:' Orange of Flower, Yellow of Flower, Blue of Flower, Red of Flower #'02.Dezember:' F.E.E., Awan #'09.Dezember:' StroNo Rules #'16.Dezember: 'Masu Eta Ma, KIii.SS You #23.Dezember: Hana Shita Mila Warum #'30.Dezember:' Color of Flower, Temperature 2005 #'06.Januar:' STROMY, Worneswa #'13.Januar: '''Boys, Temperature #'20.Januar:' Soccer Boys, Schura Boys, Shadow Boy #'27.Januar: Bakaria, Sho Satinama, Hana Shita Mila Warum #'03.Februar: '''Ida, Terena, Jelesa #'10.Februar: Color of Flower #'17.Februar:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Shadow Boy #'24.Februar:' Waiting for Tomorrow, Mama Mischi #'03.März: '''Bakaria, You´re NOT #'10.März: Color of Flower 10 Anniversary #'17.März: '''Sayuri Hagiwara "Volljährig" #'24.März: M.A.R.A.S. #'31.März: '''MAIL #'07.April:' Temperature #'14.April:' LATER - WAITER #'21.April: CHILLE OUT #'28.April: '''Benameta Ja Joda, Mera, Woni #'05.Mai: Color of Flower Debut 6th Generation/ Graduation Risa Mitsui, Aika Tanaka, Sayumi Ishikawa, Aya Ishikawa #'12.Mai: '''Quark - T.M. C.J #19.Mai: #26.Mai: #'02.Juni:' Asia Allstars #'09.Juni:' BanBoom: New Members #16.Juni: #'23.Juni:' Color of Flower- Sub - Groups #30.Juni: #'07.Juli:' Familie Terrible Cast, Surf Contest #14.Juli: #21.Juli: #28.Juli: #04.August: #'11.Augsut: Angel Complex, Temperature #18.Augsut: #25.Augsut: #01.September: #'''08.September: Color of Flower #'15.September:' Temperature #22.September: #29.September: #'06.Oktober:' M.A.R.A.S. #'13.Oktober: '''Color of Flower Sub - Groups #20.Oktober: #27.Oktober: #03.November: #10.November: #'17.November: Angel Complex #24.November: #01.Dezember: #08.Dezember: #'''15.Dezember: Color of Flower, Shadow Boy 200 Anniversary #22.Dezember: #'29.Dezember:' Color of Flower, Temperature 2006 #05.Januar: #'12.Januar: '''M.A.R.A.S. #19.Januar: #26.Januar: #'02.Februar:' Color of Flower #09.Februar: #'16.Februar: M.A.R.A.S., Temperature, Sayuri Hagiwara, Shadow Boy #23.Februar: #'02.März: '''Color of Flower Sub Groups #'09.März: 'Color of Flower, The 7 Best #'16.März: Angel Complex, Sayuri Hagiwara #23.März: #30.März: #'06.April:' Taro Kumai, Sharon Yuki, Tsubasa Misaki, Sayuri Hagiwara #'13.April: '''Color of Flower Sub Groups #20.April: #27.April: #'04.Mai:' Familie Terrible Special: Sayuri Hagiwara #'11.Mai:' Temperature, M.A.R.A.S. #18.Mai: #25.Mai: #01.Juni: #'08.Juni: Color of Flower Sub Groups #15.Juni: #22.Juni: #29.Juni: #06.Juli: #'13.Juli: '''Angel Complex feat. Sayuri Hagiwara #20.Juli: #27.Juli: #03.August: #'10.Augsut: Taro Kumai, Tsubasa Takizawa, Familie Terrible Cast #'17.Augsut: '''M.A.R.A.S. #24.Augsut: #31.August: #'07.September:' Color of Flower #14.September: #21.September: #28.September: #05.Oktober: #12.Oktober: #19.Oktober: #'26.Oktober:' Color of Flower, Styling, Siranja Nalujana, Sayuri Hagiwara, Kabum Girls ''(Tachi Special) ''LIVE #02.November: #09.November: #'16.November: Angel Complex #23.November: #30.November: #07.Dezember: #14.Dezember: #'21.Dezember: '''Tatsuya Kahara, Tsubasa Takizawa #'28.Dezember: Color of Flower, Angel Complex, Temperature 2007 #04.Januar: #11.Januar: #18.Januar: #25.Januar: #01.Februar: #'08.Februar: '''Angel Complex #'15.Februar:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Shadow Boy, M.A.R.A.S #22.Februar: #01.März: #'08.März: Taro Kumai, Sayuri Hagiwara #'''15.März: M.A.R.A.S #22.März: #29.März: #05.April: #'12.April: '''Color of Flower Special #19.April: #26.April: #03.Mai: #'10.Mai:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Temperature, Angel Complex #17.Mai: #'24.Mai: M.A.R.A.S. #31.Mai: #07.Juni: #14.Juni: #'21.Juni: '''Taro Kumai, Tsubasa Takizawa #28.Juni: #'05.Juli: Familie Terrible Special 300 Episoden #12.Juli: #19.Juli: #26.Juli: #02.August: #09.Augsut: #16.Augsut: #23.Augsut: #30.August: #06.September: #'13.September:' Angel Complex #20.September: #27.September: #04.Oktober: #11.Oktober: #18.Oktober: #'25.Oktober:' M.A.R.A.S #01.November: #08.November: #15.November: Temperature #'22.November:' M.A.R.A.S., Sayuri Hagiwara, Shadow Boy 300 Anniversary #29.November: #06.Dezember: #13.Dezember: #20.Dezember: #'27.Dezember:' Angel Complex, Temperature 2008 #'03.Januar:' M.A.R.A.S, Taro Kumai #10.Januar: #17.Januar: #'24.Januar: '''Hello Mania #31.Januar: #07.Februar: #'14.Februar: Shadow Boy, Color of Flower, Sayuri Hagiwara, Angel Complex 4 Anniversary #'''21.Februar: Temperature #28.Februar: #'06.März:' Angel Complex #13.März: #20.März: #27.März: #'03.April: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Tatsuya Kahara #10.April: #'17.April:' M.A.R.A.S, Sayuri Hagiwara ''(Sayuri Hagiwara feat. M.A.R.A.S Terrible Family Medley) #'24.April:' Mena Mena Luna, Sayuri Hagiwara #'01.Mai: '''15 Jahre Familie Terrible Cast #08.Mai: #15.Mai: #22.Mai: #29.Mai: #05.Juni: #'12.Juni:' Familie Terrible Spezial #'19.Juni:' #26.Juni: #03.Juli: #'10.Juli:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Hagiwara Familie #'17.Juli:' M.A.R.A.S, Temperature, Taro Kumai #24.Juli: #'31.Juli:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Taro Kumai #'07.August:' Angel Complex, Tatsuya Kahara #'14.Augsut: Familie Terrible Special (Love you ~ Sayuri Hagiwara) #21.Augsut: #'''28.Augsut: Temperature #04.September: #11.September: #'18.September:' Angel Complex, M.A.R.A.S #25.September: #02.Oktober: #'09.Oktober:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Hagiwara Familie #16.Oktober: #23.Oktober: #'30.Oktober:' M.A.R.A.S, Temperature #'06.November:' Taro Kumai, Styling, Tatsuya Kahara #'13.November: '''Angel Complex #20.November: #27.November: #04.Dezember: #11.Dezember: #18.Dezember: #'25.Dezember:' Angel Complex, Temperature 2009 #01.Januar: #08.Januar: #15.Januar: #22.Januar: #'29.Januar: Angel Complex, Sayuri Hagiwara #05.Februar: #'''12.Februar: Sayuri Hagiwara, Shadow Boy, Angel Complex #19.Februar: #26.Februar: #'05.März:' Taro Kumai #'12.März:' Temperature, Naomi Ishikawa #19.März: #26.März: #02.April: #'09.April:' Angel Complex, Temperature, M.A.R.A.S, Sayuri Hagiwara #'16.April: '''Tatsuya Kahara #23.April: #30.April: #07.Mai: #14.Mai: #21.Mai: #28.Mai: #04.Juni: #'11.Juni:' Taro Kumai #18.Juni: #25.Juni: #02.Juli: #'09.Juli:' Tatsuya Kahara #'16.Juli:' Angel Complex #23.Juli: #30.Juli: #06.August: #'13.Augsut:' M.A.R.A.S, Sayuri Hagiwara #20.Augsut: #27.Augsut: #03.September: #'10.September: Angel Complex, Naomi Ishikawa #'''17.September: Temperature #24.September: #01.Oktober: #'08.Oktober: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Taro Kumai #15.Oktober: #'22.Oktober:' Angel Complex, Shadow Boy ''400 Anniversary #29.Oktober: #05.November: #'12.November: '''Angel Complex, M.A.R.A.S #19.November: #26.November: #03.Dezember: #10.Dezember: #17.Dezember: #'24.Dezember:' Angel Complex, Temperature #31.Dezember: 2010 #'07.Januar:' M.A.R.A.S #'14.Januar:' Temperature #'21.Januar:' Tatsuya Kahara #28.Januar: #04.Februar: #'11.Februar:' Shadow Boy, Sayuri Hagiwara, M.A.R.A.S #18.Februar: #25.Februar: #04.März: #'01.März:' Naomi Ishikawa #18.März: #'25.März:' Temperature #'01.April:' Shadow Boy #'08.April: Tatsuya Kahara, I.Z.A.N.A. #'''15.April: BabyKiss Kiss, Izana Yoshimi, Angel Complex #'22.April: '''hothoney, GreeBlueN #'29.April:' Koji Hiramoto, Sharon Yuki, Sayuri Hagiwara, Tachi Jr. Venus& Mars Entertainment #'06.Mai:' Lerema, M.A.R.A.S #'13.Mai: Mera, StrawberryIce, Temperature #'''20.Mai: Tsubasa Takizawa, Tsubasa Misaki, Koji Hiramoto, Tatsuya Kahara #'27.Mai: '''Honey Eyes, Flower Dream #03.Juni: #10.Juni: #17.Juni: #'24.Juni:' M.A.R.A.S. #01.Juli: #'08.Juli:' Angel Complex #'15.Juli: Temperature #'22.Juli: '''M.A.R.A.S. #29.Juli: #05.August: #'12.August: 'Sayuri Hagiwara #19.August: #26.August: #'02.September: Angel Complex, 5th Generation Debüt #'09.September: '''Temperature #'16.September: Angel Complex #'''23.September: M.A.R.A.S. #'30.September:' Temperature #07.Oktober: #'14.Oktober:' Angel Complex #21.Oktober: #28.Oktober: #'04.November:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Yuya Nishikido, Tachi Jr. #'11.November:' Temperature #'18.November:' M.A.R.A.S. #'25.November:' Angel Complex #'02.Dezember: '''TDG #'09.Dezember: BAN35 #'''16.Dezember: COF27 #'23.Dezember: '''Tachi Jr. #'30.Dezember: Angel Complex, Temperature, M.A.R.A.S. 2011 #'06.Januar: '''Temperature #'13.Januar: 'Angel Complex #'20.Januar: 'M.A.R.A.S. #'27.Januar: 'Angel Complex #03.Februar: COF27 #'10.Februar: 'Sayuri Hagiwara, 111 Auftritt in SUKIYANEN, Midori Moon, ShadowBoy #17.Februar: Juliet Girls, Tatsuya Kahara, Taro Kumai, Styling #24.Februar: Angel Commplex Shadow, Asta & Elfa Graduation, Lucky Seven from Angel Complex, SUSHI A.T., TemperAngel #'03.März: 'CHEX ~Angel Complex~, Channima #10.März: Angel Complex, Sayuri Hagiwara, BAN35 #17.März: Onga Wuschwa ~Angel Complex~, Naomi Ishikawa #24.März: Temperature Debut 8th Generation, Styling #'31.März: #'07.April: 'SHINNING LOVE, FAIRY #'14.April: 'TemperAngel, MonsterLove, ShadowBoy, M.A.R.A.S., Siranja Nalujana 100 Single #'21.April: 'LovReaSon #'28.April: 'Taro Kumai, COF27 #'05.Mai: 'Angel Complex, Midori Moon, PrincessRock #'12.Mai: ' #'19.Mai: 'CHEX ~Angel Complex~, Honey Peace #'26.Mai: 'Angel Complex, Charlien Tomodach (Charlien´s Graduation from Angel Complex), Wahhaa #02.Juni: Charlien Tomodach, SUSHI A.T., Channima #09.Juni: FAIRY, Siranja Nalujana #16.Juni: Angel Complex Debut 6th Generation, Temperature, Taro Kumai #23.Juni: Ai Suzuki, Naomi Ishikawa, RITUAL DAYs, M.A.R.A.S. #30.Juni: NKBoys, Styling, BAN35 #07.Juli: TemperAngel, FAIRY, PrincessRock #14.Juli: Sayuri Hagiwara, Elfa, Wahhaa, FamDeNipPon #21.Juli: SHINNING LOVE, MonsterLove, Taro Kumai, Tatsuya Kahara, LovReaSon #28.Juli: Kiss ~Dark~ Dark Night Staff (Sayaka Nakazawa,Star Teresa,), Star Teresa #04.August: Erina Yuki, Temperature, COF27 #11.August: Midori Moon #'18.August:' Angel Complex, ShadowBoy #25.August: Charlien Tomodach, Honey Peace, Channima #'01.September:' #08.September: TemperAngel, M.A.R.A.S. #15.September: Juliet Girls, Hunter Girls, Star Teresa, FAIRY #22.September: Naomi Ishikawa, Saki Aiba #29.September: Devil Gang #'06.Oktober:' Sayuri Hagiwara, SUSHI A.T., Temperature #13.Oktober: SHINNING LOVE #20.Oktober: Midori Moon, BAN35 #''27.Oktober: Show entfiel'' #''03.November: Show entfiel'' #''10.November: Show entfiel'' #''17.November: Show entfiel'' #'24.November: 'Angel Complex Vorstellung der 7th Generation, Charlien Tomodach, ShaowBoy, Star Teresa #01.Dezember: Christmas T.Angel, Honey Peace, Channima #08.Dezember: Christmas T.Angel, Temperature Debut 9th Generation, Graduation Taro Kumai #'15.Dezember': Angel Complex Sayaka Nakazawa & Ayana Mitsui Graduation, Christmas T.Angel, BeautyfulNaked #22.Dezember: Sayuri Hagiwara, Christmas T.Angel, Zer0_o #29.Dezember: Midori Moon, Temperature, M.A.R.A.S. Graduation 2012 #05.Januar: Sayuri Hagiwara, Taro Kumai #12.Januar #19.Januar #26.Januar: Angel Complex, MonsterLove #02.Februar: SUSHI A.T., Charlien Tomodach #09.Februar #16.Februar: Sayuri Hagiwara, Temperature #23.Feburar: Saki Aiba, ShadowBoy #01.März: Midori Moon Henrina Lekias Debut #08.März: Angel Complex, Tatsuya Kahara #15.März: Angel Complex, Ai Suzuki #22.März: Angel Complex, Taro Kumai #29.März #05.April: TemperAngel, SHINNING LOVE, #12.April: MonsterLove, Sayuri Hagiwara #19.April Juliet Girls #26.April: Anna Yuki, Naomi Ishikawa, Honey Peace #03.Mai #10.Mai: Sexy Angels, Cool Angels, Cute Angels, Temperature, Natsu Tanaka #17.Mai: Sayuri Hagiwara, Friday Shampoo #24.Mai: Hunter Girls #31.Mai:TemperAngel #07.Juni: Angel Complex, SUSHI A.T., Temperature #14.Juni: Charlien Tomodach #21.Juni: ShadowBoy #28.Juni: Midori Moon, NewGenerATion #05.Juli: Angel Complex 8th Generation Debut, Sayuri Hagiwara #12.Juli: Honey Peace #19.Juli: Miyu & Milan #26.Juli: Friday Shampoo, Temperature, Day-s0607 #02.August: Melody Complex #09.Augsut: Angel Complex #16.August: Sexy Angels, Cute Angels, Cool Angels #23.August: Angel Complex, Temperature Genzo Takizawa Graduation #30.August #06.September: Angel Complex #13.September #20.September: Friday Shampoo #27.September #04.Oktober: SUSHI A.T., Temperature #11.Oktober: NKBoys #18.Oktober: Angel Complex Kanna Niigaki Graduation, Friday Shampoo, TemperAngel, Sexy Angels, Masaki Ishida, Cute Angels, Kanna Niigaki #25.Oktober: Show entfiel #01.November. Patience Affection, Sayuri Hagiwara #08.November #15.November #22.November #29.Novemer #06.Dezember: Angel Complex Nariko Kuraki & Meimi Katsuta Debut, Christmas T.Angel #13.Dezember: Christmas T.Angel, Temperature Sharon Yuki, Ryo Kumai & Katzuya Matsumoto graduation, Debut 10th Generation #20.Dezember #27.Dezember: Angel Complex, Temperature 2013